Clayton, New Mexico
Clayton is a city in and the county seat of Union County, New Mexico. The population of the city is 2,980. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 50.84% Hispanic or Latino (1,515) 44.33% White (1,321) 2.75% Other (82) 2.08% Black or African American (62) 18.0% (536) of Clayton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Clayton has below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.96 murders a year. Pokemon See the Union County page for more info. Fun facts * The Cimarron Cutoff of the Santa Fe Trail brought some of the first Americans through the Clayton region. The Santa Fe Trail was first established in 1821 after Spanish rule was evicted from Mexico which opened up trade between Santa Fe and the United States. William Becknell, also known as the Father of the Santa Fe Trail, became the first person to utilize the Santa Fe Trail as a trade route between the state of Missouri and Santa Fe. He established the Cimarron Cutoff, also known as the Cimarron Route, as a faster route between countries as the Cimarron Route shortened the Trail by more than 100 miles. The Cimarron Cutoff went straight through the Clayton region where travelers used the Rabbit Ear Mountain as a guiding landmark. Eventually travelers along the trail began to appreciate the rich soil around Clayton and the rolling green hills which were perfect for raising livestock. Cattle ranchers and sheepherders established ranches in the area, though they were large and far apart. That changed when the railroad came to the area and Stephen Dorsey, a nearby rancher, received the rights to the area where the railroad ran. He soon laid out a town site. * The town was a livestock shipping center for herds from the Pecos River and the Texas Panhandle. * A Carbon Dioxide Field called Bravo Dome can be found near Clayton and stretches nearly 1 million acres. * Clayton has a rich history of commerce dating back to its founding in the 1800s. The railroad and nearby ranches caused Clayton to become a major livestock shipping center. A Dr. Pepper bottling plant was in town for a short time before moving back out. The town still thrives as a ranching and farming community, but has expanded its commerce to include multiple eating establishments, numerous shops, several dollar stores, two convenience stores, and multiple motels and campgrounds. The Ranch Market is the town's grocery store which has served the community faithfully for many years. Main Street and First Street are lined with shops including two flower stores and the town's western wear store: Ropes Western Wear and Casual. The town still maintains its small-town, country charm as the historic Hotel Eklund and the Luna Theater have been in operation for more than one hundred years, standing as a reminder to the town's earlier, simpler days. * Clayton holds a parade each Independence Day. The Herzstein Memorial Museum, run by the Union County Historical Society, is open without charge Tuesdays through Saturdays and by appointment. An official interpretative center of the Santa Fe Trail, the Herzstein focuses upon county and regional history. Clayton Lake State Park, featuring a fishing lake and an extensive trackway of fossilized dinosaur footprints, is located 15 miles (24 km) north of town. * One of the oldest movie theaters in America stands in Clayton. Opened in 1916 as The Mission Theater, the Luna Theater is still in operation today, showing a different movie each weekend. “The Mission style exterior, and the interior, with its Art Deco style touches, has been painstakingly restored and refurbished over the years, including all new projection equipment.” Although refurbished, much of the design is original, with original seating, light fixtures, and ticket booth. "Morris Herzstein built the theater and adjacent business block in 1916 after a disastrous fire wiped out his headquarters mercantile store... Before the Great Depression, the Mission Theater flourished and provided the magic of movies in Clayton, including memorable Christmas matinees offered free to children where Santa Claus would appear and give small presents to the crowd.” In 1935, T.F. Murphy bought the Mission Theater, renamed it the Luna Theater, and added some renovations. The Luna Theater is one of the most historic theaters in the country, landing a special place on the National Register of Historic Places in 2007. * Clayton has a little bit of amenities to offer, but not much. It has a Love's, Pizza Hut, municipal airpark, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, a ranch market, dollar stores, a few hotels/motels, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, a golf club, an RV park, Old Fort Union Building, Five States Cafe, and not much else. Category:New Mexico Cities